Veiled Light
|type=Special operations |founder= |leader=Zot 'Alakav |members= |size= |headquarters=Creshen |locations= |formed= |founded=January 27, 2522 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era= |affiliation=*The Forsaken **Special Warfare Group }} The Veiled Light, also known as the Order of the Veiled Light, is a unit within the Forsaken's Special Warfare Group, formerly in the service of the Covenant's Special Operations branch. The Veiled Light was tasked with eliminating heretic factions that had grown too large or confident in their abilities, but later re-assigned to assassinate human leaders and harassment of enemy forces, they continue this role within the Forsaken. History During the Human-Covenant War, Veiled Light squads were present throughout the war, prominently during the sieges of the Inner Colonies where they were first cataloged by surviving UNSC forces. Several squads were deployed alongside Covenant reinforcements during the to assassinate key human targets and to the where they were first identified by a Spartan-II before human forces abandoned the planet. Great Schism Thankfully for the Veiled Light, the majority of its membership was safe from the treachery of the San'Shyuum and Jiralhanae. The Veiled Light stayed out of the majority of strife between the two factions in the early days of the Great Schism, but only did they come out of hiding when they were given an offer by the Forsaken to join them, far from the raging conflict. Having joined the Forsaken, they were given all they required to rebuild their order and was given leave to recruit new members from the ranks of the Forsaken. Equipment The Veiled Light is armed with a vast array of technology that they would use to succeed in their assignments. Along with Forsaken arsenal open to them, the Veiled Light has the authority to requisition captured weapons and technology from other groups such as the UNSC and other remnant factions, as long as it is necessary for mission success. The combat harnesses worn by the Veiled Light are some of the most advanced armour systems created by the Forsaken as they possess a built-in active camouflage system and allows the user to equip themselves with an additional armour upgrade. To ensure individuality, each warrior is permitted to alter the colour of their harness as long as they get authorization to change it to a specific colour. When a new breakthrough is discovered in Forsaken technology, the various squads that make up the Veiled Light decided amongst themselves which one of them would field test it. Training New members of the Veiled Light are trained by veteran spec ops warriors who survived the war with humanity, any additional personnel not in active service, or mercenaries who have agreed to be hired to teach new members. For field training, small squads of trainees are often led by one or two veteran Veiled Light operators to supervise their pupils and to take action when they might make a mistake so they can learn from it. Near the end of their training, they would be pitted against each other in simulated combat. Their final test sees them being sent to sabotage a citadel controlled by advanced Tratum drones with live fire and to assassinate/destroy its main computer and reach extraction. Category:Forsaken military units